


Blow

by Abro_cream



Category: Emzy, You Me Her (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, Multi, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abro_cream/pseuds/Abro_cream
Summary: A very A-U where a lot of gay things happen.Mind the rating.





	1. Please allow me to introduce myself.

Jack and Emma were in their late 30s - 37 to be as precise as they always wanted to be when it came to their age.

"37 is not 40, right?" - this had basically become their motto, most often used during those Friday nights when they were too tired even to cross the road to spend the evening at their best friend's -Carmen and Dave- place.

Their friends were pretty much the same age as the Trakarskys, but they already had something more than them: two children.

And as much as they had heard the couple complain about the young creatures - or was it 'monsters' that Carmen used with Emma when speaking about the twins?- their biggest dream still was to become parents.

They didn't have any particular medical condition that kept them from procreating nor where Jack's spermatozoons 'lazy', as he had asked more than two different doctors.

The ones to actually be lazy were the Trakarskys themselves; they were too tired to go out for dinner, too lazy to do the whole 'getting ready for each other' thing, and even too weary to put up a nice dinner at home.

They were basically too lazy to even have a quickie on the kitchen counter.

They preferred sleeping 15 more minutes rather than giving pleasure to their significant other, or even themselves.

"This needs to change. ASAF... ASAC... ASAP! That's what the kids say nowadays!" Emma thought while rinsing her hair under the hot water coming from the shower head. She had been thinking about her sex life a lot lately. She had been thinking about her life in general, actually. She wanted to talk to Carmen about it, but she felt very shy about sex in general, even with Jack, her Jack. She thought about that too. She hadn't been calling her own husband hers for a while now. She had also thought about him having an affair with someone else, but then she realised he was even lazier than she was to even find a lover. She thought once last time about her still existence and turned down the water, before wrapping herself in a fluffy towel and heading to the closet to get ready for another day at her office. Emma was indeed an architect, and her job was the second thing she loved the most after the man she married. But still, as him, her nine-to-five occupation was getting more and more boring as the days passed.

Jack's job as school counselor was a bit more exciting under certain points of view. Teenagers, in fact, were always evolving as they were apps updating on their iPhones whenever someone behind it all decided it was the moment.

Jack loved each one of the youngsters who entered his office in need for help, advice, or just someone to talk with. He would have never admitted it, but he probably needed someone to talk to as well, but he knew that therapy wouldn't have worked for him since he would have recognized the psychologist's techniques and got to lie to protect himself, as he had always done.

So he just asked Dave to grab a beer together in front of a football match one of those nights. He had told Emma about that meeting, and she had immediately called Carmen, just to check if Dave was covering him and his younger lover up or was actually intended to see her husband later that night.

"Want to have some women time with me tonight?" Jack heard Carmen's voice over the phone while she was talking with his wife and wiggled his eyebrows at the proposal.

"Not that kind of women time, honey" Emma answered her husband's facial movement, making her friend laugh at the other end of the phone "I'm not the lesbian here, Trakarsky". Jack just headed to the living room to set the match while Dave knocked on the door. "See you in a moment, hottie." She laughed at her husband suddenly turning around at the words and went to open the door, letting Dave in before saying, loud enough to let Jack hear, "my husband's husband is here!" and exiting her home with a wink at the man in front of her who mocked her with a smile.

"Where's my wine?"

"Hello to you too Emma" Carmen said, handing the blonde in front of her a glass of red wine. She let her take a sip, then hugged her.

"Tough week?" she asked. Emma just nodded and answered "I'm just tired of doing the same thing every day."

"Do you want two twins to twist it up a little?" Carmen said while heading upstairs where she heard one of the babies crying, instantly followed by the other one.

"If it were that easy" Emma sighed, dropping herself on the couch and taking another big sip of the wine. "If I weren't this lazy" she corrected herself, removing her high-heeled shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the rights to the fictional characters in this story, which does not represent reality in any way.
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you liked it, please leave me a comment below or on my tumblr ( abro-what.tumblr.com ).


	2. No, no and maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen gets Emma into acting more 'light and casual'.  
> 

“Are you even serious, Carmen?” Emma almost spit her wine at her friend’s words.  
“It’s not cheating if it’s just a one night stand. Aaand you’ll be paying, which makes it even more professional.” Carmen tried to reassure her in her own way.  
“There’s nothing professional in a brostitute” Carmen laughed at her friend’s neologism.  
“It’s not a ‘brostitute’. It’s a escort. He’ll bring you to dinner, tie you to a bed or anything else in between as long as you’re paying him.”  
“I just want something light and casual. I want to feel light and casual once in a while.” Emma rested her head on Carmen’s shoulder with a sigh after emptying her second glass of wine.  
“Oh honey, you are light and casual. Even if you feel like your routine is boring, you’re not just what you do. You are mostly what you feel, and what you want to feel. So if you want to act out your inner lightness and casualty, then go for it, girl!” She slapped her thigh to put extra emphasis on that last word.  
“Maybe you’re right, but I love Jack too much to do this to him.”  
“What if you were doing this for him?” Carmen's voice was now softer, more apprehensive towards her friend. “I mean, you’re obviously doing this for yourself, but if you’ll be able to act more ‘light and casual’, then your relationship with him will be more ‘light and casual’. And please stop saying ‘light and casual’. You’re 37, you can tell me you want to fuck.”  
“Why did you need to ruin your weekly moment of wisdom?” Emma raised her head to show her friend a fake pissed, but actually thankful look.  
“Oh shush. You love me.”  
“I do. Unfortunately.” they hugged and Emma could already feel a bit lighter and more casual, or just more inclined to contact a brostitute - ‘escort, whatever’ - she felt Carmen correcting her in her own head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter since I decided to split it into two separate chapters. I'll be posting the second half soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the rights to the fictional characters in this story, which does not represent reality in any way.
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you liked it, please leave me a comment below or on my tumblr ( abro-what.tumblr.com ).


End file.
